warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warehouse 13 Wiki
Page Overhaul? I edit on the Dollhouse wikia (the FOX series) @http://dollhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Dollhouse_Wiki and I think the main page could be remade to look similar to that wikia's main page. It could include: *A headline (to announce things like when the next episode airs, dvd releases, etc.) *A episode list and cast list. *News (about the show) *New (about the wiki) *A video trailer for the next episode. *and maybe a list for other Warehouse 13 related sites. (like the offical website, forums, fan site.) What do you guys thinks? ----Occam's Razor 01:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :First of all, nice username, and second of all, we are a new Wikia, I was recently contemplating how to redesign the main page, I was actually going to base it off of another wikia, but it is pretty much the same as the Dollhouse. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we can sort-of blend the two to make an original one. Which one were you thinking of basing it from? ::Thank you by the way :) --Occam's Razor 02:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Try not to laugh too hard, but I was thinking about redoing this too. Not like the Dollhouse wiki if only because so very many wikis have tried to make themselves like Wikipedia (which is fine and all but...common). I was thinking something more like the Christmas Specials wiki. This was for two reasons: it's a simple two column design that works on smaller monitors and it has that slick column of pictures where we could take advantage of some awesome screenshots from the show.--Kodia 12:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think we can do something like that, but before we do anything, we have to decide what will be display on the main page. I'm all for the things I list earlier. --Occam's Razor 01:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The Christmas Specials one seems a bit bland in my opinion... felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:50, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::Okay So are we going with the Dollhouse-like template? --Occam's Razor 00:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not my fav but I guess I'm not the majority. Have at it.--Kodia 00:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I took a stab at starting the revamp of the main page. It will clearly need some more edits, but I was aiming for something clean that matched the colors of the wiki and still used some of the features of the linked suggestions noted above.--Kodia 02:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting stabbing, I will add some news. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Where did the Featured Article go? Can it return and go above the news? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Temporarily gone, but something I was hoping to put back in for the next iteration. Yes, it can go above the news. I can try to do that when I get home from work tonight. I was also hoping to put in a separate area for the episodes set to air. I see you've included the in the news however. Given our lack of information, that might be best for now.--Kodia 10:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well some other wikias I have been at use the news for new episodes. How do you feel about a quote of the month category? It doesn't have to be monthly, could be more or less. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm okay with the news and episodes together. As for quotes, that's actually in the code on the page, but I have it commented out right now. I was thinking of adding it once I got initial impressions if no one else was going to fiddle with it.--Kodia 22:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I saw it in the code, that was why I brought it up. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Very nice so far. I apologize I haven't had the time to fiddle with the page. --Occam's Razor 21:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Honestly it was just me fiddling. Would you like to continue the work? I was actually going to suggest taking this conversation to a planning forum so we could discuss a staged update to the page and how we might handle regular updates to information on that page. Does that sound ok? ::Handling regular updates? How do you mean? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Character Mixup I noticed that the pictures did not match the names for Leena and Mrs.Fredric, but that they were switched. I couldn't edit so i'm metioning it here so that someone who can fix it will Scimatt16 23:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yea someone just today did a big overhaul edit spree to the page as well as protecting it from edits due to some people, I was just about to fix it when I saw your edit to the talk page about it, thanks though. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Did Did the Warehouse acquire the Lenape artifacts, the artifacts that MacPherson was auctioning, any of the artifacts from Russia seen in "Vendetta", or anything besides the Ankh Charm and Wings of Daedalus from Warehouse 2? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) H.G. might be back, people! Spread the word! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgcRpx-kSQY Pillie38 (talk) ( ) 15:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC)